Humko Pyaar Hua !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: AbhiRika based story...! Gift for Khushi Mehta ...hope you like it :) Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hiii everyone. I'm here again with AbhiRika.**

**Its on request by Khushi Mehta. I came to know thru another fic that its your birthday. So , it's a gift for you from my side. If I'm late Belated Happy Birthhdayy. Now enjoy this one.**

**All AbhiRika lovers…..enjoyy this one.**

**Let's start the chapter now.**

It was a normal working day at the bureau. Abhijeet and Daya were busy discussing a case whereas Rajat , Sachin and Freddy were out for investigation. Shreya and Purvi were busy in updating databases. Meanwhile Acp enters and orders Abhijeet and Daya to go to forensic lab and bring the reports they needed for further investigation.

Abhijeet(whispers to Daya)- Kya yaar… Acp sir galat time pe kaam kyun batate hai….hum baithe hue sir ko achche nhi lagte…(makes a sad face)

Daya(laughs)- Ha boss…sir chahte hai hum bs kaam hi krte rahe. Ab Sachin ya Rajat hai nhi aur aaj Nikhil bhi nhi aaya varna usey hi bhej deta. Chal….apan hi leke aate hai.

Abhijeet(sadly)- Ab kuch aur kar bhi nhi skte….jaana hi padega. Bas ab wo DrSalunkhe kuch na kahe.

Daya- Areey yaar kyun chidhte ho unse…..jaane do na. Apne Senior hai na wo.

Abhijeet- Ha chal.

With this they left the bureau.

They entered inside and found DrSalunkhe busy in his work.

Abhijeet- Good Morning ….Salunkhe Sir.

- Good Morning …..tum dono abhi yahan ?

Abhijeet- Ha Sir…..wo Acp sir ne last case ki file mangvayi hai. Court mein submit krnni hai na.

DrS- Arey ha….tum dono 5 minute ruko. Meri assistant aati hi hogi. Uske paas hai file.

Daya(surprised)- Ek aur forensic doctor ?

DrS- Ha Daya. Last week hi usne join kiya hai. Tum dono toh Pune gaye the na case ke liye tb join kiya tha usne.

Daya- ohh…..tb toh hume unse milna hi hai.

DrS- Ha ruko…..wo aane wali hai.

At the same time , they heard a voice…

Voice- Good Morning Sir !

Abhijeet and Daya turned and saw a girl entering the lab. She has curly hairs and ws looking very pretty. Abhijeet was mesmerized to see her. She passed a smile to both Daya and Abhijeet and came towards DrSalunkhe.

DrS- Good Morning Tarika !

Tarika(smiled)- Ye lijiye Sir…..wo file jo aapne kal di thi. Ek baar check kar lijiye.

DrS- Theek hai Tarika.

And he checked the whole file and then handed the file to Abhijeet. And then turned to Tarika.

DrS- Tarika…..tum puri cid team se mil chuki ho lekin 2 honhaar officers baaki reh gaye the. Ab mil lo.

(He pointed to Daya and Abhijeet)

Tarika smiled and came towards them.

DrS- Daya…ye hai new forensic expert aur meri lab assistant…. .

Daya(smiled)- Welcome to CID . I'm Senior Inspector Daya.

Tarika- Thank you and Nice to meet you.

Abhijeet was just staring at her as if for him she was the most beautiful girl in thi whole world. Daya found him staring at her and pressed his hand. Abhijeet came out of his thoughts and wwas embarrassed. Tarika was looking at him questioningly.

ABhijeet(forwarded his hand)- Welcome DrTarika. I'm Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

Tarika shook hands with him.

Tarika- I'm glad to meet you both.. Bahut kuch suna tha aap dono ke baare mein. Kabhi socha nhi tha ki aapke saath kaam krne ka mauka milega. Infact maine toh ye bhi nhi socha tha ki mujhe Salunkhe sir ke saath kaam krne ka mauka milega. Unse kuch seekhne milega.

DrS- Tarika…..ye sab tumhari mehnat ka nateeja hai beta. Ye dono bhi toh bahut mehnat se pahuche hai yahan. Abhi shuruat hai beta…..bahut kuch krna hai tumhe.

Abhijeet- Ha ….salunkhe sir sahi keh rahe hai. Aap bas mehnat krte jaiye.

Tarika(smiled)- Thank you Sir.

Abhijeet- Sir? Aaapne sir kise bola ?

Tarika- Aapko.

Abhijeet- aapko hume sir bolne ki koi zarurat nhi. Naam hai mera achcha sa….wo lijiye na.

Daya smiled at his buddy.

Daya- Ha DrTarika. Hum aapse senior nhi hai.

Tarika- Achcha theek hai toh pehle aap dono mujhe "DrTarika" bulana band kijiye. Sir Tarika kahiye na.

Daya and ABhijeet smiled….

Daya- Theek hai Tarika. Ab tum hame Sir mat keh dena.

Tarika(Smiled)- Nahi kahungi.

Daya- Okay toh hum chalte hai. Acp Sir wait kar rahe honge.

DrS nodded and they moved towards the door.

Abhijeet(whispered to Tarika)- Thank you "TarikaJi" Baad mein milte hai.

Tarika was surprised when he called her "TarikaJi". She smiled and nodded. He smiled at her expressions and moved out of the lab leaving behind smiling Tarika.

**A/n: So….how was this frenzz…..And Khushi Mehta …..specially you….zarur batana kaisi lagi ye shuruat… Happyy Birthdayy once again.**

**I know its short …..but itna hi time tha…..next will be longer than this.**

**Please read and review guys.**

**Thanks…..Take care…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n : Hiii guys…! Me back with new update.**

**KK's Rapanzal- You were the first reviewer on this story…..thanks. Now here's ur next update.**

**AbhiSrk-ian- Kya baat hai…is baar badi fast review kiya tumne…;) hmmmm….AbhiRika jo the…*wink. And….this time its only AbhiRika. So….here's your next update.**

**Duo-MRF- Thanks a lot dear….!**

**Khushi Mehta- I'm glad that you liked this story. Now enjoy the next on your result. Thanks for sharing it with me. Wish you lots more success in the coming years. Stay happy and blessed always.**

**Navya-Thanks dear for your review. I am sorry but in this fic I'm not adding DaReya and RajVi. For that you can read my another fic "Pyaar ka Izhaar". I'll be keeping all the couples there.**

**Aditya- Thanks dear for your review. I got all the three reviews of yours.**

**Preetz- Your wait ends now. Here's your next update.**

**Pari- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked this story.**

**Guest- I'm happy that this fic made you happy. I hope the new chapter will make you happy too.**

**Now….Let's go to the chapter.**

The whole day Abhijeet was smiling. The reason was one…"TARIKA" . He couldn't get off her of his mind. Daya was noticing this. He was happy for his friend.

At the end of the day when they were done with all their work , then Daya decided to ask him. Both of them left in Daya's qualis.

Daya- Kya baat hai Abhijeet….Aaj janab ke chehre pe se ye muskurahat badi achchi lag rhi hai.

Abhijeeet(smiled)- Bas aise hi bahut khush hu.

Daya(naughtily)- Kahin is smile ki wajah DrTarika toh nhi ?

Abhijeet smiled on her name but didn't say anything. Daya noticed this and smiled.

Abhijeet- Daya, Chal na aaj Beach pe chalte hai.

Daya(looked at him)- Ab kya hua tumhe?

Abhijeet- Kuch nhi hua yaar. Aur main khush hu isliye tere saath beach pe jaana chahta hu. Wahan par apni khushi ko mehsoos karna chahta hu.

Daya- Acha theek hai. Chalo chalte hai lekin fir dinner bhi saath hi karenge. Ye mat kehna ki thak gaya main.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ha Daya…..bahar hi dinner karenge.

Then Daya moved towards their favourite place. Daya parked the car and Abhijeet moved towards the beach. When Daya went looking for Abhijeet , he found him sitting on the rock with his legs in water and had a constant smile on his face. Daya went and sat beside him.

Daya- Kya hua Abhijeet …..Kya soch rahe ho ?

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi yaar. Pata nahi kyun aisa lag raha hai ki khushiyan phir se ek baar dastak de rahi hai. Kya main is baar unhe pa sakunga?

Daya- Abhijeet….Tum Tarika ke baare mein baat kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet- Ha yaar….Pata nahi kyun lekin mujhe aaj unse mil ke achcha laga.

Daya(to make environment light)- Ha…..unhe dekhe ja rahe the continuously.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Bahut khubsurat jo hai wo.

Daya- Ha….jaanta hu. Kahin tujhe usse pyaar toh nhi ho gaya?

Abhijeet(shyly)- Kya bol rahe ho Daya….Kuch bhi haan?

Daya- Boss….usey dekh ke tum khush hue….uska naam liya toh khush hue….Ab kya samjhu main? Ek kaam karo …..usse dosti karo. Wo ek achchi dost saabit hogi. Dekh lena.

Abhijeet- Ha Daya tu sahi keh raha hai.

Daya- Chalo ab ….Mujhe bhukh lagi hai.

Abhijeet(laughed)- Ha chal. Bhukh toh mujhe bhi lagi hai.

Then they moved towards the restaurant.

**Same Day….Tarika's home…..**

Tarika was thinking about her meeting with Abhijeet and Daya…the way they were talking….their gestures.

Tarika's POV- Daya aur Abhijeet dono kitne humble hai. Mujhse kaha…..

**"Hume Sir mat kahiye….Achcha sa naam hai mera…..wahi lijiye na."**

She smiled remembering Abhijeet saying this. She remembered the deep brown colors eyes staring her all the time she was speaking. She remembered….

**"Ha…Aap bahut aage jayengi. Bas mehnat kijiye"**

Abhijeet bhi kitne achche hai. Unki aankhein unke dil ka haal bayan krti hai. Then she remembered that how he called her "TarikaJi". She thought ….

"**Itne pyaar aur respect se aaj tak kisi ne baat nhi ki mujhse. CID ke senior inspector hokar itna humble. I'm blessed to work with these two. Inki Dosti ki baatein bhi suni hai. I hope jld se jld ye dono mere bhi dost ban jaaye."**

She smiled at her own thoughts. And then went off to sleep.

Daya and Abhijeet also did their dinner and then Daya dropped Abhijeet tooo went to sleep thinking of Tarika.

**Next day at the bureau…**

It was a normal day at bureau. All were busy with their works when entered the bureau. She came to give a file to ACP Sir which her boss had sent.

Tarika(greeted all of them)- Good Morning everyone…!

All of them looked at her and wished her except Abhijeet. He was again lost in her beauty. A sweet smile came on his face at her arrival in the bureau. Daya noticed this and smiled. He moved forward …

Daya- Arey DrTarika …aap yahan ?

Tarika- Daya….Maine kaha tha na ki aap mujhe sirf Tarika kahiye. Ab mujhe bhi aapko Sir bolna padega.

Abhijeet- Nahi Nahi Tarikaji…..Aap Sir mat kahiye. (to Daya)- Tujhe bolna zaruri hai? Itna pyaara sat oh naam hai unka ….wo lo na.

Daya and Tarika smiled at him. Tarika stared at him for a second . Others too smiled.

Daya(laughed)- Okay….okay…..Ab sirf Tarika Kahunga. Ye toh batao …kuch kaam tha?

Abhijeet smiled looking at her.

Tarika(smiled)- Ha…Ye file dene aayi thi. Salunkhe Sir ne bhijwayi thi Acp sir ko dene ke liye.

She handed over a file to him.

Daya- Theek hai….main Sir ko de dunga ye file. Abhi toh wo hai nai bureau mein.

Tarika- Theek hai….toh main chalti hu. Lab mein kaam baaki hai.

She turned to leave when Abhijeet called her.

Abhijeet- TarikaJi….!

Daya looked at his buddy and smiled. All the others didn't notice him. She turned and asked….

Tarika- Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(was a bit shy)- TarikaJi…Kya aap kal free hai ?

Tarika(confused)- Ha …..Kal toh Sunday hai toh free hu.

Abhijeet's face glowed with 1000 watts smile.

Abhijeet- Toh kya kal aap hume lunch pe join karna chahengi? Kal hum sab lunch pe milne ka soch rahe hai. Aap aayengi toh mujhe achcha lagega.

Tarika(smiled)- Aapne bulaya hai toh zarur aaungi. Thank you so much.

Abhijeet- Isme thank you ki kya zarurat TarikaJi…aap new member hain hamari team ki. Sabse mil bhi lengi aur jaan bhi lengi.

Tarika(smiled)- Thank you mere baare mein itna sochne ke liye. I am sure I'll enjoy with all of you.

Abhijeet(smiled)- U will definitely. And thanks.

Tarika- Thanks kyun ?

Abhijeet- Meri offer accept krne ke liye.

Tarika smiled and left from the bureau. Abhijeet kept looking at her until she disappeared from his eyes.

Others looked at him and Daya smiled at his offer. Sachin saw Daya smiling and went to him….

Sachin- Kya hua Sir….aap kyun muskara rahe hai? Aur ye abhijeet Sir Lunch ka plan kyun bana rahe hai ?

Daya- Tum bhi samajh jaoge Sachin. Aur Abhijeet nhi bana skta kya plan…..Kahin tumhara koi plan toh nhi hai na ….haan ? (he spoke teasingly)

Sachin(shy smile)- Arey Nahi Sir….aisa kuch nhi hai. Wo bs aise hi puch liya.

Daya smiled and patted his back.

Daya- Sbko keh do ki kal hum lunch pe jayenge. Aur phir se dosti bhi toh krni hai na.

Sachin nodded and went to his desk.

Abhijeet turned and saw Daya smiling.

Abhijeet- Kya hua ?

Daya – Kuch nahi….waise kal ka plan achcha banaya tumne. I'm impressed.

Abhijeet gave a shy smile. Daya smiled and told everyone about next day's program. All were very happy as they were going out for lunch after a long time. Daya was happily looking at his juniors and also his best buddy and a genuine smile came on his face. Then they all got back to their work thinking about their lunch party next day.

**A/n: Finally here is the next update….! Hope you all will like it. I know I made you wait longer but I was busy. Lekin ab no late update…I'll update regularly…**

**Next chapter mein dekhte hai kya hota hai Lunch pe…..Will AbhiRika grow closer or not ..? Let's see in the next chapter…Stay tuned.**

**Please review too…:D Take Care and Stay blessed…:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hello AbhiRika lovers…kaise ho sab? I know u all are waiting for this update…..So sorry for this supeerr late update. But ab late nahi hoga. Chaliye…ab chapter padhte hai.**

**Next Morning at Hotel Taj …..**

It was around 11:00 am. Abhijeet and Daya reached there at 10:45 am so as to make all the arrangements . They had already booked the table and were now seated and were waiting for their team-mates. They were busy talking but Abhijeet's eyes were going on and off the door. Daya noticed this and smiled.

Daya- Kya hua Abhijeet , baar baar darwaze ki taraf kyun dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet(came out of his thoughts)- Hain….k…..kya kaha tumne Daya?

Daya(smiled)- Kya hua Boss…..Kahan khoye hue ho?

Abhijeet(shyly)- Kahin nahi yaar….tum bolo na?

Daya- Ye puch raha hu ki darwaze ki taraf itna dhyan se kyun dekh rahe ho. Sab aa jayenge.

Abhijeet(embarrassed)- Nahi…nahi …aise hi.

Daya(smiled)- Haan..haan….Mujhse mat chupao. Sab jaanta hu.

At the same time Sachin , Kajal and Fredricks entered and after them entered Vivek and Tasha entered. They wished Duo and took their places. They greeted them but Abhijeet's eyes searched for one face. Daya looked at him and smiled.

Freddy- Arey…..Abhijeet Sir…..Kya soch rahe hai aap?

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi Freddy….Bas aise hi.

Freddy- Toh aap darwaze ki taraf kyun dekh rahe hai? Koi aane wala hai kya ?

Daya smiled naughtily…..

Daya- Freddy…..kisi khaas ka intezaar kar raha hai Abhijeet…..Kyun? (he looked at Abhijeet)

Abhijeet(shyly)- Arey nahi….aise hi.

Tasha- Waise Sir….Aap kiska wait kar rahe hai ….?

Abhijeet- Kisi ka nahi Tasha.

Tasha- Aap mujhe nhi batayenge…..very bad (she makes sad faces)

Vivek and others giggled at her action.

Abhijeet- Waqt aane pe bataunga na Tasha.

At the same time…..Tarika entered and wished them….. Abhijeet's face glowed on seeing her.

Tarika- Good Morning everyone..! I'm sorry if I'm late.

Abhijeet- Nahi TarikaJi….Aap late nhi hai. Aaiye baithiye.

They all were seated as….Kajal and Tasha were sitting together , Besides Tasha there was Vivek , Sachin and Freddy. Daya and Abhijeet were sitting together. So their was no other place for Tarika except to sit beside Abhijeet. They all started chatting. Abhijeet kept looking at her. Freddy too noticed the smile on Abhijeet's face after Tarika came. Daya and Freddy decide to tease Abhijeet.

Freddy(to Daya)- Sir…Lagta hai Abhijeet Sir k khaas guest aa gaye.

Daya- Haan Freddy…..Bilkul aa gaye. Tabhi toh Abhijeet humse baat nhi kr raha.

Kajal- Freddy Sir…..Aap kiski baat kar rahe hai?

Freddy-Sachin Sir se pucho Kajal . Unhe pata hai.

Daya had also indicated Sachin of about what they were talking.

Tarika- Aap log kiski baat kar rahe hai ?

Freddy(innocently)- Aapki .

Tarika(surprised)- Meriii….Wo kyun Freddy Sir ?

Freddy now realized what he said….Abhijeet gave a deadly glare to Freddy. Daya tried to cover it for Freddy…..

Daya- Arey kuch nhi Tarika….Freddy toh kuch bhi bolta hai. Hum sb tumhara hi intezaar kar rahe the. Ye bhi socha ki kahin aana cancel toh nhi kar diya….toh bs isliye.

Tarika(smiled)- Kyun nhi aati main….Aap logon ne mujhe isme shaamil kiya …yahi bahut badi baat hai mere liye.

Abhijeet- Aap kaisi baatein kar rahi hai TarikaJi…Aap Cid ka hi hissa hai toh isme bhi aap included hai. Acha chaliye ….Ab kuch order krte hai.

Tarika(smiled)- Theek hai main kuch nhi bolungi ab se.

Daya- Ye hui na baat Tarika.

Tarika smiled and Abhijeet called the waiter and asked everyone to order. He gave the menu card to Tarika…..They all decided with the Indian food so they ordered and were now waiting for their order to arrive. All were busy in chatting…In the meantime….Abhijeet used to take a look at Tarika which was noticed by Daya. He took pictures of all of them.

Tarika- Mujhe yahan aake acha lag raha hai. Aur aap sabse mil bhi li. Ab lag raha hai ki kuch dost hai mere.

Tasha- Hum toh hamesha aapke dost hai DrTarika.

Tarika- Aaahaan….Dost ko naam se bulate hai isliye sirf Tarika Kaho .

Tasha- Okay Tarika…!

Tarika smiled and Abhijeet was again staring at her. Luckily no one else noted this.

Kajal- I hope…..hume aise hi milne ke mauke milte rahein.

Sachin- Zarur milenge Kajal. Ye baat hai kam mauke milenge lekin milenge zarur.

Daya- Haan Kajal...Hum phir kisi din plan karenge aise hi milne ka. Aur main toh chahta hu Acp Sir bhi ho saath mein.

Freddy- Haan Sir…..sahi kaha aapne. Agli baar hum Acp Sir ko bhi kahenge.

Abhijeet- Haan…unke rehne se hamara ye parivar pura ho jaata hai na.

Daya-Sahi kaha Boss.

Tarika was looking at all of them and she had never seen such bonding between different people. Kajal saw her a bit lost.

Kajal- Kya hua Tarika…Kahan kho gayi tum?

Tarika- Kuch nhi…..tumne kuch kaha ?

Kajal- Haan…..ye puch rhi thi ki kya soch rahi ho?

Tarika- Kuch nhi Kajal….Main bs ye soch rhi hu ki aap sab itne alag mahaul se aaye hai phir bhi sb ek saath kaise rehte hai…bilkul ek parivaar ki tarah.

Kajal(smiled)- Tarika…..yahan par sirf hum log hai apne parivar se door….Lekin jb sab saath mein hote hai toh acha lagta hai. Freddy Sir aur Vivek ki nok-jhok…..pata nhi kaise ye tense situation ko light kar dete hai. Aur Daya Sir ka sbka khayal rakhna…..yahi sab toh hume jod ke rkhta hai. Dekhna tumhe bhi aise rehna acha lagega.

Abhijeet- Haan TarikaJi…..thoda waqt toh lagega lekin dekhiyega aap bhi bahut jld is parivar ka hissa ban jayengi.

Tarika(smiled and looked at Abhijeet)- Wo toh main ban hi chuki hu Abhijeet…Aapne itne pyaar se invite kiya aur ab aaj sabse mil ke achcha lag raha hai. Thank you.

Abhijeet- TarikaJi…..Maine suna hai Doston ko Thank you aur sorrys nhi kehte . Toh aap bhi mat kahiye.

Tarika(smiled)- Kya aap mujhe apna dost maante hain…?

Abhijeet- Haan Bilkul….Agar aap chahein toh.

Tarika- Kyun nahi….Agar aap log mere dost banenge toh mere liye aasani hogi.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Hum aapke liye sab kuch easy bhi kar denge.

Tarika- Kya matlab?

Abhijeet- Matlab….ab aapko koi problem nhi hogi….Koi bhi baat ho hume contact kijiyega.

Tarika(smiled)- Zarur Abhijeet.

Abhijeet smiled on seeing her smile and also on hearing his name from her. He liked the way she spoke….

Abhijeet's Pov- Ye mujhe kya ho rha hai…..Kyun mujhe Tarika ke saath rehna acha lag rha hai. Ye muskarate hue kitni achi lagti hai…I wish ye aise hi muskarati rahein.

Meanwhile,Waiter came n served the food. Abhijeet was still lost in his thoughts. Daya called him but he didn't listen…..Then Tarika shaked him by holding his hand….

Tarika- Abhijeet …Kahan kho gaye aap? Kya soch rahe hai?

Abhijeet came out of his trance and then looked at her hand on his and also the concern on her face. He smiled lightly.

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi TarikaJi…wo bs aise hi kuch soch rha tha.

Tarika- Kya soch rahe the….Koi problem?

Abhijeet- Arey nahi…..Koi problem nhi hai.

Daya- Arey ….ab khana bhi shuru karo. Baatein baad mein kar lena. AbhiRika smiled and they started eating.

Freddy- Sir…waise restaurant toh acha hai.

Daya- Haan….Abhijeet ki choice hai .

Freddy- Haan…..wo bhi hai Sir…..Abhijeet sir ki choice toh achi hoti hai.

Abhijeet smiled and Daya whispered in his ears….

Daya- Abhi bhi choice achchi hai tumhari Boss. (pointing to Tarika)

Abhijeet smiled shyly.

They all finished their lunch and by the end Tarika had made good friends with Kajal and Tasha and also with the male officers. She was looking happier by face and this made Abhijeet happy. Now…they all decided to leave…Vivek and Tasha left together as Vivek had promised Tasha to take her for the movie. Sachin , Kajal and Freddy moved together. Daya went to pay the bill whereas Abhijeet moved outside with Tarika. They were waiting for Daya to come.

Abhijeet- TarikaJi….Aap nikal jaiye…Daya aata hi hoga.

Tarika- Arey Nahi…Daya ko aane dijiye na.

Abhijeet- Arey aap formality mat kijiye TarikaJi.

Tarika nodded and got into the car but to her badluck the car didn't start. She called Abhijeet for help…He too tried to start the car but again failed. Daya too came out and went to them.

Daya- Kya hua…..tum dono pareshan kyun ho ?

Tarika(worried)- Daya…Car start nhi ho rhi hai.

Daya- CHalo main dekhta hu.

He also checked but didn't find anything. He was sure that it needs a mechanic. So, he turned to Tarika….

Daya- Tarika…tum Abhijeet ke saath chali jao. Ye tumhe ghar drop kar dega.

Tarika- Lekin tum?

Daya- Main tumhari car ko servicing mein de ke ghar chala jaunga.

Tarika- Lekin jayenge kaise…..Meri wajah se problem hoga .

Abhijeet- Koi problem nhi hoga TarikaJi. Aap chaliye. Daya sab manage kar lega.

Tarika was still unsure…..

Daya- Koi problem nhi hogi Tarika. Kal tk tumhari car theek bhi ho jayegi. Chinta mat karo. Aur waise bhi tum meri dost ho…itna toh kar hi sakta hu main tumhare liye.

Tarika smiled and left with Abhijeet.

Daya smiled at them and called the service centre from where he got his car serviced. Within 15 minutes…the workers came and took the car. Daya too made the entries and left for his home.

In the car…Tarika was looking outside the window. Abhijeet looked at her and smiled to himself.

Abhijeet- TarikaJi….!

Tarika(turned to him)- Haan Abhijeet….Kahiye.

Abhijeet- Aaj…Aaj aapko achcha laga na hamare saath?

Tarika(smiled)- Bahut achcha laga Abhijeet. Aapne itne pyaar se bulaya tha toh aana hi tha mujhe. Aur phir itne saare dost bhi toh ban gaye mere.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Wo toh banne hi the TarikaJi. Aap hai hi aisi ki sab aapke dost banna chahenge.

Tarika gave "Is this True " look…

Tarika- Matlab aap bhi mera dost banna chahte the?

Abhijeet- Haan…Aur main khushkismat hu ki aap meri dost hai.

Tarika(smiled)- Nahi Abhijeet….lucky toh main hu ki aap sab mere dost hai. Ab mujhe lag raha hai ki is Mumbai mein main akeli nhi hu.

Abhijeet- Aur ab aap akeli rahengi bhi nahi. Main hu na….(Suddenly realized what he said…) I mean…..hum sab hai na…Koi bhi problem ho toh aap hume call kar skti hai.

Tarika- Ohh haa….yaad aaya…..Aap sbke number denge mujhe…..main lena bhul gayi.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan…likhiye.

Abhijeet gave her all the numbers and she saved all of them in her mobile….With all these talks they reached her home. Tarika stepped out of the car and then turned to him….

Tarika- Thank you Abhijeet …..Aaj ke liye.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Aapka team se introduction zaruri tha. Aur hume bhi aapse dosti karni thi.

Tarika(gave her cute smile)- Very smart…!

Abhijeet(smiled)- Agar koi problem ho toh call kijiyega.

Tarika- I willand Thanks again.

Abhijeet- Anytime for you…!

Tarika smiled and moved to her house. Abhijeet waited until she unlocked and went inside and then moved towards his house happily thinking of what was coming next as they were now friends too.

**A/n: Finally another update…!**

**A big soooooorrrrryyyyyy for this late update...!**

**Hope you all enjoy…!**

**Will try to update soon.**

**Bye bye….Take care !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hii guys..! Here I come with the new chapter with the hope that you will like this one too.**

**Preetzz- Prii…..Sach mein intezaar ka fal meetha hota hai. I hope is baar zyada wait nhi karvaya maine. Aur waise bhi Daya Sir toh hai hi Soooppeerr Swwweeeettt *wink ;) Enjoy this chapter too.**

**Spakshu- Keep reading swthrt…Dosti toh gehri ho jaaye….Pyaar bhi ho jayega.**

**Aditi- Hey…Thanks for liking the story. I'll try to update regularly.**

**Khushi Mehta- I'm not the best my you like this story. Love you too…**

**Pari- Thanks Maaf karne ke liye. Happy that you like this story. Thoda busy thi yaar….Will try to update regularly.**

**Guest- Glad that this story is your favourite. Aapne kaha agar main late hui toh punishment milegi…toh agar main late hu toh aap punishment de skte ho…..Har saza manzoor hai.**

**Thanks to all who read this story. Now lets go to the chapter.**

After dropping Tarika at her home Abhijeet made his way to the beach. It was his and Daya's favourite place whenever they were sad or happy. Though he was happy today but he felt like sitting on the beach side. It was around 4pm. He reached on the beach and sat at his usual place and was thinking about the day he spent with his family and his talks with Tarika. Suddenly , he realized that he must call Daya and ask whether he reached home or not so he took out his phone in order to call him but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was surprised to see the person…Yes ….It was his best Buddy…..Daya.

Abhijeet- Arey Daya…..Tum yahan ? Ghar nhi gaye?

Daya(smiled)- Mujhe pata tha tum Tarika ko chhod kar yahin aaoge. Toh phir main bhi yahin aa gaya.

Abhijeet- Main abhi tumhe hi phone karne wala tha. Lekin tumhe kaise pata ki main yahin aaunga.

Daya(smiled)- Ab tum meri car leke ghumoge toh mujhe toh pata chalega na Boss.

And he laughed. This made Abhijeet laugh too.

Daya sat beside him and asked….

Daya- Aaj tum kya soch rahe ho ?

Abhijeet(looking at the waves)- Kuch nahi yaar. Aaj kitne din baad humne ek saath enjoy kiya na. Tasha kitni khush thi na ?

Daya- Haan , Tasha aur Kajal dono khush the. Aur Tarika bhi.

Abhijeet smiled at Tarika's name whereas Daya continued….

Daya- Abhijeet , Aaj Tarika ke saath mil ke achcha laga. Tum bhi uske baare mein hi soch rahe ho na?

Abhijeet(looked at his buddy)- Haan Daya…..TarikaJi bahut achchi hai. Kitne respect aur politeness se baat karti hai.

Daya- Toh tum unke baare mein soch rahe ho ? Boss…..Usse milne ke baad maine tumhare chehre pe ek khushi dekhi aur main chahta hu wo khushi barkarar rahe. Aaj bhi jab Tarika aayi toh tumhari aankhon mein ek khushi ki jhalak dikhayi di mujhe. Kahin tum usey chahne toh nhi lage?

Abhijeet was silently listening to Daya. He was thinking that how come he knew even about this thing. Daya saw him lost and kept his hand on his shoulder…..Abhijeet came out of his thoughts and said….

Abhijeet- Daya…tum mujhe itna achche se kaise jaan lete ho? Aur hamesha dusron ke baare mein kyun sochte ho…..Kabhi khud ke baare mein soch liya karo.

Daya(smiled)- Main tumhara dost hu abhijeet isliye jaanta hu tumhe kahan khushi milti hai aur kahan nahi. Aur rahi baat dusron ke baare mein sochne ki….toh tum toh jaante ho na ki tumhare aur hamare CID parivar ke alawa mera is duniya mein koi nahi. Tum sab se hi toh meri khushi hai toh jo main karta hu wo apne liye karta hu.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tumse baaton mein koi nahi jeet skta.

Daya(raising his coller)- Haan …..wo toh hai. Tum chahoge tb bhi nhi jeet paoge. Waise sach batao….Tarika ko pasand krne lage ho na tum ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan….Unhe toh koi bhi pasand karega. Wo hai hi itni achchi.

Daya(naughtily)- Haan….achchi toh wo hai. Isliye tum time se keh dena usey …..kahin aisa na ho ki koi aur usey pasand kar ke le jaaye.

Abhijeet was surprised at what Daya said and asked …

Abhijeet- Kya…kya keh du Tarika ko?

Daya(sweetly as always)- Yahi ki tum usey chahte ho.

Abhijeet- Ye kya bol rahe ho tum Daya?

Daya- Jo sach hai.

At the same time , Abhijeet's mobile beeped. He checked the message and a smile crept on his face which was noticed by Daya. He quickly replied and got up.

Abhijeet- Chalo Daya …ab chalte hai. Kuch kaam hai.

Daya- Hmmmm…Tarika ne bulaya hai?

Abhijeet- Tujhe kaise pata?

Daya(smiled)- Tumhare chehre pe jo ye khushi hai na usne bataya. Ab chalo….wo wait kar rhi hogi tumhara.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Usne hum dono ko bulaya hai.

Daya- Chalo….phir main bhi milta hu usse.

They moved towards Tarika's place. Tarika was happy to see them both. She welcomed them in. Both of them settled inside and Abhijeet spoke..

Abhijeet- Kya hua TarikaJi…Aapne hume yahan kyun bulaya? Koi kaam tha ?

Tarika- Nahi…..Koi kaam nhi hai. Main chahti thi ki aaj aap sab mere ghar aaye. Maine Tasha aur Kajal se baat ki hai. Ho skta hai wo bhi abhi aayein. Aap sbke saath kuch waqt bitana chahti thi.

Daya(smiled)- Waqt milega Tarika…Hum har weekend aise hi plan kar liya karenge. Abki main soch raha hu ki main ek dinner plan karu Sunday ko mere ghar pe.

Tarika- Aapko khana banana aata hai Daya?

Daya(smiled)- Khane ka shaukeen hoon toh banana ka bhi shauk hai.

ABhijeet- Ha TarikaJi….Aap Daya ke haath ki biryani kha kr dekhiyega…..Bahut achchi cooking kr leta hai. Mujhse toh behtar hai.

Daya and Tarika laughed.

Tarika- Wooww….phir toh mujhe khani padegi special Biryani…..kyun Daya?

Daya(smiled)- Haan haan Zarur…Next Sunday Biryani special…..theek hai na ?

Abhijeet and Tarika smiled widely and spoke together.

AbhiRika- Haan…bahut theek hai.

Tarika- Toh Sunday ka plan final ?

Daya- 100 percent sure Tarika.

Tarika(happily)- Great then….I'll be waiting.

Abhijeet(looking at her and murmured but it was audible to Daya)- I'll be waiting too.

Daya smiled hearing this. At the same time Tarika's phone rang. It was Tasha who told her that they will not be able to come. Then she turned to Duo….

Abhijeet- Kya hua TarikaJI…?

Tarika- Wo Tasha ka call tha …wok eh rhi thi wo log nhi aa payenge. Shayd Vivek Tasha aur Sachin –Kajal saath mein hi hai.

Daya- Koi baat nhi Tarika….Hum next week toh mil rahe hai na. Aur tum jab chaho sabko bula skti ho.

Tarika(smiled)- Haan wo bhi hai. Aap dono baithiye…..Main Coffee lekar aati hu.

Duo nodded and Tarika made her way to the kitchen.

Daya(naughtily)- Tum kiska wait karoge Abhijeet…Mere haath ki Biryani ka ya TarikaJi ka ?

Abhijeet- Hain….Kya keh rahe ho tum?

Daya- Boss….tum mujhse kuch nahi chupa sakte. Main sab jaanta hu.

Meanwhile Tarika came in and asked…

Tarika- Kaun kisse kya chupa raha hai?

Abhijeet- K….k….Kuch nahi TarikaJi…..Ye Daya bs aise hi bolta rehta hai.

Tarika smiled and served them coffee. Daya took the cup and his mobile rang at the same time. He picked it up and moved towards the door in order to talk. He came back….

Daya- Tarika…..Mujhe abhi jaana padega. Tumhari car bilkul theek ho gayi hai. Service centre se hi call tha. Main aata hu thodi derr mein.

Tarika-Coffee toh pee ke jaiye.

Daya-Rehne do Tarika…. Derr ho jayegi.

He left from there giving his car keys to Abhijeet. And took a cab to the service centre.

At Tarika's place…..There was silence between the two people. They didn't knew why but they were enjoying this silence. Finally Abhijeet broke the silence…..

Abhijeet- Aap coffee bahut achchi banati hain TarikaJi .

Tarika(smiled) Thank You Abhijeet. Aapko coffee pasand hai na ?

Abhijeet- Haan….Aksar main aur Daya raat ko ek saath baith kar coffee peena pasand krte hain.

Tarika- Hmmm….aapke aur Daya ke baare mein bahut suna tha. Papers mein bhi padha tha. Kabhi socha nhi tha ki aap logon ke saath kaam krne ka mauka bhi milega. Abhi bhi sapne jaisa lagta hai ki aap yahan mere saamne hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- TarikaJi…..Kabhi kabhi jo hum sochte hai won hi hota aur jo hum nahi sochte wahi hota hai. Aur jab kuch unexpected hota hai na toh bahut khushi milti hai.

Tarika- Haan sahi kaha aapne Abhijeet. Aur sach mein aaj main bahut khush hu. Aur iska credit aap sabko hai. Aap logon ne mujhe apni family mein shamil jo kiya.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Aap bhale hi Forensic expert hai…..lekin hai toh CID ka hi hissa na. Aur sab aapse milkar khush hue.

Tarika(smiled)- Thanks a lot Abhijeet.

Abhijeet smiled. In this time….Daya came back with Tarika's car and smiled on seeing Abhijeet still there. He entered inside and found AbhiRika engrossed in talking to eachother. Moreove Tarika was speaking and Abhijeet was lost in his beauty. He smiled looking at Abhijeet.

Daya- Ahem ahem…Kitni baatein karoge tum dono?

AbhiRika came out of their trance on his voice.

Tarika- Arey Daya….tum kab aaye?

Daya- 5 minute pehle…..tum dono baaton mein itne mashgool the ki tumhe pata hi nhi chala.

AbhiRika smiled shyly…

Daya- Ye lo Tarika…tumhari car ki chaabi. Ab bilkul theek hai.

Tarika(smiled)- Thanks a lot Daya. Meri wajah se tumhe kaafi problem hui na.

Daya- Tarika…Dost ki wajah se koi problem nhi hoti. Aur tum meri dost ho.

Abhijeet- Haan TarikaJi….Daya sahi keh raha hai . Ab toh hum dost hain na?

Tarika(smiled)- Haan Bilkul.

Daya- Toh phir ab ye mat kehna ki tumhari wajah se koi problem hui.

Tarika- Okay ...Ab se nhi kahungi.

All the three smiled.

Abhijeet- Toh theek hai….Hum chalte hain. Kal bureau mein milte hain.

Tarika-Okay….(to Daya)- Lekin tumhari coffee toh reh gayi.

Daya(smiled)- Next week ke liye due rahi. Waise jisko coffee ki zarurat thi usey toh mil gayi.(he looked at Abhijeet)

Tarika didn't understand what he said and Abhijeet smiled on hearing him.

Abhijeet- TarikaJi…..Hum chalte hai. Aur haan…Coffee ke liye Thank you.

Tarika smiled and Duo moved out. Tarika bid them goodbye and sat on her couch and was lost in thinking the whole day events and was smiling widely. Abhijeet was in the same state in the car and Daya smiled looking at him lost in his own dropped Abhijeet at his home and he too moved towards the beach where he liked to sit at night and was thinking about the day's happenings. He was happy for his buddy and this new friend in their lives.

**A/n: Aaahh..! Finallly New chapter. I hope you will find this long.**

**I know you all will say that Duo dose zyada ho gaya….Lekin yahan par iski zarurat thi. Next chapter AbhiRika pe hoga.**

**Ab dekhte hai ye dosti kitni gehri hoti hai aur kaise pyaar ka rang chadhta hai. Stay tuned….!**

**Willl try to update next chapter soon…..Tab tk ke liye Bye bye….Take care….!**

**Love to all..!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hello my readers and friends…! I know I'm late but was busy. Here's the next update.**

**AbhiSrk-ian- Its okay dear….! Glad u liked the story. Enjoy next chapter.**

**Preetz- AbhiRika ki story hai Sis…AbhiRika Dose toh badhegi hi….Dekhti jao hota hai kya ….:* U'll surely enjoy it.**

**Durga , Aditi , Pari, Khushi , Aditya , DuoAngel, abhirika and KK's Rapanzal- Thank you lovely people for the lovely reviews.**

**Jyothi Taku- Sorry my dear…..I'm not including Shreya here. Its on time when Shreya was not in CID. So sorry for that. Thanks for ur review. Will post a new DaReya story soon.**

**Chaliye , ab chapter padhte hai…..Bahut saari baatein ho gayi. End mein milte hai.**

**Next Morning in the bureau:**

It was a normal day in the bureau. Everyone was busy in their works and Abhijeet and Daya were checking some files, but Abhijeet was lost in his own thoughts. He had a file in his hand but his mind was thinking about his talking to Tarika , her inviting him and Daya home and then making coffee for him. While thinking all this….a sweet smile was their on his face all the time.( Wo dabi hui muskarahat jo hamesha unke chehre pe aa jaaati hai Tarika ko dekh ke…*wink*)

He remembered all what she said…..

_**"Aapke aur Daya ke baare mein kaafi suna hai. Ab bhi sapne jaisa lagta hai ki aap mere saamne hai."**_

_**"Mere aaj ke din ko khaas banane ka credit aap sabko jaata hai. Aapne mujhe apni is family ka hissa jo bana liya."**_

He remembered her smile which was as beautiful as her. Remembering her made him smile widely. He came out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the person and it was none other than Daya.

Daya- Kya baat hai Abhijeet…..Itna muskara rahe ho ? Kise yaad kiya ja raha hai?

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi Daya…Bs aise hi. Kuch yaad aa gaya tha.

Daya(naughtily)- Ahem….Main bhi sunu ki kya yaad aaya tumhe.

Abhijeet- Kuch nahi Daya….! Bs aise hi..!

Daya- Achchaa….! Dekhte hai Boss…..tum kise yaad kar rahe ho? Abhi pata lag jayega.

Abhijeet- Tum kya karne wale ho Daya ?

Daya(smiled naughtily)- Dekhte jao…!

But before he could speak….A beautiful and sweet voice interrupted them.

Voice- Good Morning Everyone !

A smile crept on Abhijeet's face after looking at the beautiful face that emerged in the bureau that very moment.

Tasha- Good Morning Tarika….! Tum yahan kaise ?

Tarika(smiled)- Wo kuch files deni thi plus main jldi aa gayi toh socha sabse mil lu.

Tasha- Achcha idea tha Tarika !

Abhijeet- Bilkul theek socha aapne TarikaJi…Waise kin files ki baat kr rhi hain aap?

Tarika- Last 2 cases ki files hai Abhijeet. You can check. (And she smiled)

She handed him the files.

Daya(looking at Abhijeet)-Waise Thanks Tarika!

Tarika(looked at Daya)- Daya….Kal toh tumne kaha tha ki doston ko thanks nhi kehte. Ab tum kyun bol rahe ho?

Daya(with his usual sweet smile)- Wo kya hai na Koi bahut khush hai. Ab tum agar puchogi kyun toh wo shayad tumhe bata de.

Tarika- Kaun khush hai Daya….?

Daya- Abhijeet…Bahut khush hai mera dost. Thanks to you.

Tarika- Isme maine kya kiya? Aap sb log itne pyaar se rehte hai toh sb khush hi honge na.

Abhijeet(in his usual tone)- Sirf aap sab nhi TarikaJi…..Hum sab. Aap bhi toh is CID team ka hissa hain. Forensic help ke bina hum kuch nhi kar skte. Hum ek saath kaam karte hain aur ek parivar ki tarah rehte bhi hain. Isliye aap khud ko humse alag nhi kahengi.

Daya- Aur agar tumne aisa kuch kaha toh hume achcha nhi lagega. Kya tum apne dost ko dukhi dekh skti ho?

Tarika was just staring at Abhijeet all the time he was speaking. Tears formed in her eyes becoz she didn't get such a family environment before.

Tasha noticed it and hold her hand….

Tasha- Kya hua Tarika? Tumhari aankhon mein aansu?

Tarika(rubbed off her tears)- Bas aise hi…Pehle kabhi aisa mahaul nhi dekha na wo bhi workplace mein. Pehli baar yahan dekha hai ki sab ek saath pyaar se rehte hai…Bilkul ek family ki tarah. Main khush hu ki mujhe is family ka hissa banne ka mauka mila.

Abhijeet(turned to Tarika)- I'm sorry TarikaJi…..agar maine kuch galat kaha ho toh.

Tarika- Nahi Abhijeet…..Aapne kuch galat nhi kaha. I'm happy to be a part of this family. Thanks to all of you.

Tasha- Dekhti jao Tarika…Bahut jld hi tum is parivar ka khaas hissa ban jaogi.

Daya(naughtily)- Haan Tasha….! Ek bahut hi khaas hissa…hum sabki zindagi mein….Kyun Abhijeet?

ABhijeet- Ye kya bol rahe ho tum Daya?

Daya- Wahi jo tumne suna aur ye sach hai. Bahut jld ehsaas hoga tumhe…..Dekh lena.

Tarika and all others were confused about what they were talking….So tarika asled….

Tarika- Ye aap dono kya baatein kr rahe hain?

Abhijeet(shyly)- Arey TarikaJi…..Kuch nahi…..Ye daya toh na kuch bhi bolta hai. Aap dhyan mat dijiye.

Tarika questioningly looked at Daya and saw him smiling.

Daya- Boss…..Daya job hi bolta hai na wo sahi hota hai. Aur….(Was cut by Tasha)

Tasha- Aur Tarika…Jaanti ho Daya Sir Abhijeet Sir ke baare mein kabhi kuch galat nhi kehte. Jo kehte hai wo sach hi hota hai.

Daya(smiled)- Haan Tasha ….sahi kaha. Aur aisi galti kabhi hone nhi dunga.

Tarika- Kaash aise dost sabko mile.

Abhijeet- Hum sab hai na TarikaJi…Aapke dost . Ab aap sirf khush rahiyega.

Daya- Tum khush rahogi toh hum bhi khush rahenge…..Kyun Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Haan….Sahi kaha Daya.

Tarika (smiled)- Acha theek hai. No udaasi only Khushi…..!

Tasha(smiled)- Haan…..Ye theek hai.

And all others smiled. Abhijeet's smile grew wider seeing Tarika smile. At the same time , Bureau's phone rang and there was new case for all of them. All of them went back to work feeling happy that they were all together no matter what the situation is.

**A/n: I know …..its a very short update ! Not busy...just feeling low..! I wanted to update it….so updating a short chapter. Abhi isi se kaam chala lo…please…!**

**Hope…you all will like it.**

**Do read and review.! Take care !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hii AbhiRika Lovers…! I know I am too late. But here is the next chapter for you guys. I hope isey padh ke narazgi door ho jayegi sabki. So Sorry !**

**Chaliye …..Ab chapter enjoy kijiye.**

**A short recap for you people..:** Abhijeet was remembering the time spent with Tarika and a smile crept on his lips. Meanwhile Tarika came in the bureau and was happy to see the family environment in the bureau. She ws happy and Abhijeet was happy becoz Tarika was happy. At the same time , Bureau's phone rang and there was a case for them.

**Ab aage…..**

Daya , Abhijeet , Vivek and Tasha went to the crime scene. They searched the whole place and the body , but couldn't find anything. So , they sent the body to the forensic lab and they returned to the bureau. After giving details to Acp Sir…they went to the forensic lab to get the reports from Salunkhe. As they entered the lab , Abhijeet smiled looking at Tarika. He wanted to talk to Tarika.

Abhijeet- Good Afternoon Sir ! (moving to Tarika)- Good Afternoon TarikaJi !

Tarika smiled but didn't replied as she was busy in experiment. Meanwhile ACP talks with Salunkhe.

Acp- Haan Salunkhe bata , Kya pata chala ? Kaise maut hui iski?

Salunkhe( rubbing his thumb on his chin)- Wahi toh samajh nhi aa raha yaar ….iski maut hui kaise ?

Abhijeet- Ye aap kya keh rahe hai Sir….? Kuch toh bataiye?

Salunkhe- Kya bataun yaar main tumhe…..Isey goli lagi hai.

Tarika(interrupted)- Aur isey zeher bhi diya gaya hai.

Salunkhe- Zeher….? Ye kya bol rhi ho tum Tarika?

Tarika- Wahi jo ye test keh raha hai Sir…..Aap check kar lijiye.

Salunkhe , too checked the test and yes….it said that poison was given to that man.

Salunkhe- Ye kaise ho sakta hai ? Aur agar dono cheezein hai toh iski maut hui kaise ?

Acp- Kya nahi ho sakta Salunkhe….Jldi bol….bahut kaam hai.

Salunkhe says nothing. Now Abhijeet turns to Tarika …

Abhijeet-TarikaJi….Salunkhe saab toh kuch bata nahi rahe . Aap hi bataiye.

Tarika- Salunkhe Sir kya….main khud bhi confused hu. Mujhe bhi kuch samajh nhi aa raha.

Abhijeet- Ye aap kaisi baatein kr rahi hai TarikaJi…..Aapko kaise nhi samajh aayega.

Tarika(looked at him and smiled)- Abhijeet…..mujhe sach mein kuch samajh nhi aa raha.

Abhijeet- Acha ….jitna jaanti hain utna toh bataiye.

Tarika- Abhijeet…Main sirf itna jaanti hu ki is aadmi ko zeher diya gaya hai aur goli bhi maari gayi hai. Lekin ye batana mushkil hai ki maut zeher se hui hai ya goli se.

Daya- Acha Tarika….ye toh batao ki ye kaisa zeher hai.

Tarika- Bahut hi khatarnaak zeher hai Daya. Bahut hi zehreele saanp ka zeher…Mujhe nhi lagta ki aisa zeher Mumbai mein mil sakta hai.

Abhijeet- Uski chinta aap mat kijiye TarikaJi …..Ye zeher kahan se aaya aur kaun laaya …ye toh hum pata laga lenge. Aap bas ye pata lagaiye ki iski maut hui kaise.

Salunkhe- Main phir se saare test krta hu. Is case ne toh dimaag hila ke rakh diya hai. (to ACP) –Boss…..tum baaki cheezein dekho….main shaam tak tumhe batata hu.

Acp- Theek hai…..!

They all left the lab thinking about the case. All of them were confused. They worked on all other clues. Abhijeet and Daya were unlocking a code when DrSalunkhe and Tarika entered the bureau. Acp was in his cabin talking to someone.

Salunkhe(excited tone)- Finally…pata chal gaya raaz…..Tarika….main bahut khush hu.

Tarika- Arey Sir….aap kaam kar rahe the toh kaise nahi pata chalta raaz.

Abhijeet(heard them)- Kis raaz ki baatein ho rahi hai TarikaJi?

Tarika looked at him and smiled.

Abhijeet- Arey bataiye kya hua ?

Tarika- Salunkhe sir ne us aadmi ki maut ka raaz pata laga liya hai.

Daya(took the point)- Maine kaha tha na Abhijeet , Salunkhe Sir pata laga lenge. Tum aise hi bol rahe the ki agar nahi pata laga toh .

Abhijeet- Haan toh maine kab kaha ki nahi pata laga skte….Aur ab toh TarikaJi ne bhi madad ki hogi. Kyun TarikaJI?

Tarika smiled.

Salunkhe- Ye tumne sahi kaha Abhijeet…Tarika nhi hoti toh main toh confused hi tha. Hum dono ne mil ke kaam kiya tb ja ke ye raaz nikla.

Daya- Ye sahi kaha Sir aapne …Hum bhi ek dusre ka kaam crosscheck krte hai taaki koi galti na ho.

Salunkhe – Karna padta hai Daya….aur ye sahi cheez bhi hai.

Abhijeet- Acha Sir…..ab ye toh bataiye ….kya pata chala?

Salunkhe- Abhijeet….Is aadmi ko pehle zeher diya gaya hai aur phir isey goli maari gayi hai kyunki shayad khooni ko shak tha ki ye zinda hai ya mar chuka hai.

Abhijeet- Itna khatarnaak zeher dene ke baad bhi shak tha usey? Logon ko ho kya gaya hai aajkal …huhh..!

Daya- Boss….Har koi ek jaisa toh hai nahi. Kya karein hai kuch log aise.

Meanwhile , Vivek came with some clues which led them to the murderer. Till evening 7 , they caught the culprit and were back in bureau.

They were completing their works and were now heading towards their homes. In the parking lot , they found tarika starting her car. Duo saw her and moved towards her.

Abhijeet- Kya hua TarikaJi….Koi problem?

Tarika- Haan….Ye car phir start nhi ho rahi hai. Kya karu main iska?

Daya- Ruko Tarika….Main abhi check krta hu.

Daya checked it and found some problem. He moved to AbhiRika.

Daya- Tarika….tumhe aaj phir Abhijeet ke saath jaana padega.

Tarika- Kyun?

Daya(smiled)- Tumhari car ko servicing ki zarurat hai Tarika. Aaj phir se ABhijeet tumhe drop karega.

Tarika- Aur tum ye car service ccentre pe deke ghar jaoge right ?

Daya(smiled)- Sahi kaha . Ab jao Abhijeet ke saath.

And Daya threw Car keys to Abhijeet. Abhijeet took them and asked Tarika to come. Tarika smiled and thanked Daya and went with Abhijeet.

Abhijeet was happy as he again got a chance to be with Tarika. They got into the car and moved to their destination. Daya kept them watching and was smiling. Then , he too left from there.

**A/n: Uff ! I know ye short update hai. But kya karu …ye aaj update karne ka socha tha….So here is the new update. Next will be Abhirika dose….pakkaaa…!**

**Till then …read and enjoy. Doe review please.**

**Thanks and Take Care !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hii AbhiRika Lovers ! M back with an update. Really Sorry for making you people wait so much. But have lots of work and less time. But I'll try to be regular.**

**Preetzz- Thanks for the compliment Sis….:D Glad u like my writings.**

**Abhisrk-ian- Hehe….yupp….kuch romantic moments….*wink. Dekhte hai kya hota hai.**

**Aditi- :D Dekhte hai dear ki sach mein car kharab hai ya Daya ki shararat…jo bhi hai AbhiRika ko nazdeek hi laayegi…..*wink***

**Thanks to all for your precious reviews. Chaliye ab next chapter padhte hai.**

**RECAP- Daya told Tarika that again her car needs servicing , so she had to go with Abhijeet again. Abhijeet was happy that he again got the chance to spend time with Tarika. Now, Let's move further…**

Tarika went with Abhijeet in Daya's car. Daya was watching them till they went out of his sight and was smiling. At the same time , Sachin and Kajal also came out of the bureau. They saw Daya smiling , so Sachin asked him.

Sachin- Arey Sir…..aap yahin hai …..Aur Abhijeet Sir kahan gaye ?

Daya(smiled)- Wo ko ghar drop krne gaya hai. Unki car kharab ho gayi thi.

Sachin- Toh ab aap ghar kaise jayenge?

Daya- Tarika ki car se …(And he gave his evergreen sweet smile)

Kajal(smiles)- Matlab Sir aapne…..tarika ki car….

Daya smiled naughtily and patted her head. Kajal too smiled.

Kajal- Kya Sir…..aap bhi na….ye sab krne ki kya zarurat thi.

Sachin was still confused.

Sachin – Kya hua?

Kajal- Sachin ….tum na buddhu hi rahoge. Daya Sir ne Abhijeet Sir aur Tarika ko ek saath bheja hai. Tarika ki car bilkul theek hai.

Sachin then understood his plan and smiled.

Daya- Achcha chalo….ab tum dono bhi jao. Aur haan Sachin...Kajal ka khayal rakhna.

Sachin smiled shyly n nodded. Daya smiled and went off in Tarika's car. He , first went to the servicing centre and then to his home.

**AbhiRika in Car….**

Tarika was looking outside the window. Abhijeet looked at her and called her.

Abhijeet- TarikaJi…!

Tarika(came out of her thoughts and looked at him)- Haan…..Kuch keh rahe the tum?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan …..Yahi ki aap kya soch rahi hai ?

Tarika(smiled)- Kuch nahi.

Abhijeet- Kisi ko yaad kar rahi hain?

Tarika(looked at him)- Tumhe kaise pata?

Abhijeet smiled sweetly(His usual sweet smile…..:* )

Abhijeet- Aapke chehre ki muskarahat bata rahi hai ki aap kuch soch rahi hai.

Tarika- Haan…..Ek dost ko yaad kar rahi thi. Aur main khud ko bahut lucky maanti hu ki main yahan hu aap sabke beech.

Abhijeet- Abhi toh sirf kuch din hue hain TarikaJi…Aage aage dekhiye hota hai kya !

Tarika(smiled)- Thanks to you Abhijeet…Yahan main akeli nahi hu.

Abhijeet- Mujhe Thanks kyun?

Tarika(smiled)- Mujhe apni is family mein shamil krne ke liye.

Abhijeet- TarikaJi…. Aap bhi toh CID ka hissa hai. Aap log nahi hote toh CID ka kaam kaise chalta.

Tarika(smiled)- Achcha..?

Abhijeet- Haan …..sach mein.

Tarika(smiled)- Tum Mazak toh nahi kar rahe na?

Abhijeet- Mazak aur aapse….Na baba na…..Aapse no Mazak.

Tarika(smiled looking at him)- Mujhse no Mazak matlab?

Abhijeet- Aapse Mazak nahi kar sakta main. Baaki sabse mazaak kar hi sakta hu.

Tarika- Doston se toh Mazak kiya ja skta hai na….phir kyun nahi?

Abhijeet just smiled.

Abhijeet- Kuch logon se main sirf sach bolta hu. Mazak nahi karta.

Tarika(Smiled)- Aur wo kuch log kaun hai?

Abhijeet- Aap aur Daya.

Tarika(surprised)- Main? Mujhse Mazak kyun nahi kar sakte?

Abhijeet- Mera dil aapse Mazak krne ki ijazat nahi deta isliye.

Tarika stared for some seconds at him and smiled.

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Aur aap aise hi muskarati rahiyega. Ye aapki khubsurati nikhar deti hai.

This comment by him made her blush and she smiled widely. With all this chit-chat…..They reached her home. She got out of the car…

Tarika- Thanks a lot Abhijeet !

Abhijeet- Maine kaha na TarikaJi ….Dosti mein no thank you .

Tarika(smiled)-Acha theek hai…thank you nahi bolti par coffee toh pila hi sakti hu na?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan pila sakti hain aur waise bhi aapke haath ki coffee peene k liye main hamesha ready hu.

Tarika(smiled)- Toh chalo ….

Abhijeet- Par Tarika…Aaj nahi. Already late ho gaya hai. Daya intezaar kar raha hoga.

Tarika(became little bit sad)- Haan…Meri wajah se Daya ko pareshani hui.

Abhijeet- Nahi TarikaJi….aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Aur aap ye sab mat sochiye.

Tarika- Tum sach keh rahe ho ?

Abhijeet smiled and nodded. This smile of Abhijeet made Tarika smile too.

Tarika- Achcha theek hai….Daya ki coffee bhi toh due hai. Phir kisi din milte hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Zarur. Acha ab main chalta hu.

Tarika smiled and bid him good bye. She was standing at the door and looked at the car until it disappeared. Then she entered her house and relaxed herself on the couch. She remembered her talks with Abhijeet in the car a smile was constantly playing on her lips.

In her heart….She was thanking God for giving her such a family like team at her workplace. She thought…..

_**" Kitne achche hai sab yahan…..Daya toh ssweetest hai…..mere liye kitna kuch kar raha hai. Aur Abhijeet…"Main aapse Mazak nahi kar sakta" …Inke jaise dost hona meri khushkismati hai. Thank You god for everything."**_

With this she went to change with a smile on her face. On the other hand…Abhijeet went over to Daya's place and both the buddies enjoyed their coffee with light chit chats and Daya's teasing Abhijeet.

**A/n: Okay….sabse pehle ek SOOOORRRRYYYYY…..for being soooppperrrr late and also for this sooooooppperrrrrr short Update….! Kya karu …waqt hi nahi mil pa raha tha. Special sorry to _KHUSHI MEHTA_…Sorry dear….its for you and m being late on it.**

**Next update will be after 3rd September guys….! Will try to make it before that.**

**Till then Keep reading and reviewing !**

**Take Care !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hello everyone ! I'm back with a new update. Hope you all will like it.**

**Khushi Mehta- That's so sweet of you dear. Thanks a lot. Aur haan jo song tumne kaha wo toh mera bhi favourite hai….so I will include it here. Tab tak you enjoy next chapter.**

** - Sorry dear for making you wait so long. For now…..enjoy this update.**

**Aditi and Pari- Thanks a lot !**

**Preetz- Koi baat nahi Sis….maaf kiya tumhe….:D Aurrrr…..Mere Daya Sir toh hai hi bahut sweeeettt…..:D :* Wo jo bhi karenge sahi karenge… Love you too….:D Enjoy the update…:D**

**Now…Let's begin the chapter…..**

Days were passing speedily. It had been 6 months since Tarika joined CID Forensic department. She had made best friends with Kajal and Tasha . Daya was one of her good friend who was always ready to help her. Her friendship with Abhijeet also grew stronger. She now felt homely when she was with them.

It was Sunday and Tarika had invited the whole CID team to her home for Dinner. She asked them to come by 6 pm. DrSalunkhe and ACP Sir told her that they won't come as they had some other work.

**Sunday Morning…..**

Tarika woke up with a smile on her face. She was happy that now she got to serve the whole CID team together. She got fresh and went to prepare coffee for herself. She just sat with her coffee and newspapers when her phone rang. It was from Kajal. She had called to ask for any help she needed. The girls decided that they will reach at her house around 3:00 pm so that they could help her. Tarika happily agreed.

She completed her daily chores and then looked thru the things she'll be needing. She made a list of what all she'll be preparing for dinner. After a while , she was ready to start the preparations. She settled the living room and dining space. She got so engrossed in working that she didn't get to know about the time. She checked the time when the doorbell rang.

She looked at the clock which showed 1:30 pm.

POV- Is waqt kaun hoga…? Tasha aur Kajal toh 3 baje ke baad aane wale the na.

She moved to open the door and found Vivek and Tasha. She welcomed them in and went to bring water for them.

Tarika- Tasha….itni jaldi kaise aa gayi tum…..tum aur kajal toh saath aane wale the na?

Tasha- Haan Tarika…..lekin aaj main aur vivek movie ke liye gaye the aur abhi vivek ko apne ek dost se milna hai toh he said ki wo mujhe yahan drop kar dega.

Tarika(Smiled)- Okay…..lekin Kajal?

Vivek- Kajal ko maine bata diya hai ki tasha yahan hai toh wo bhi yahin aa jayegi.

Tarika- Okay…..Tum dono baitho …..main coffee banati hu.

Vivek- Nahi Tarika…..main nikalta hu. Mera dost wait kar raha hoga. Coffee tum dono enjoy karna. Main shaam ko piyunga.

Tarika(smiled)- Okay…..enjoy your time with your friends.

Vivek- You too have a great time….."Girls Day Out" right…?

All of them had a good laugh.

Tasha- Yeah….we'll have a good day. Lekin shaam ko jldi aana.

Tarika(teasingly)_ Badi jldi hai milne ki haan?

Tasha blushed and Vivek smiled.

Vivek- Shaam ko time se pehle aa jaunga….Don't worry. Tab tak isse kaam chala lena Tasha.

He handed her a red rose and she blushed. Tarika smiled naughtily…..With this Vivek left and Tasha n Tarika moved inside. Tarika turned to Tasha…..

Tarika- Tasha tu baith main apne liye coffee lekar aati hu.

Tasha- Tarika….kuch thanda peete hai na . Lekin usse pehle….Ye lo.

She handed her a box.

Tarika- Ye kya hai ?

Tasha(Smiled)- Pizzaa hai tumhara favourite. Mujhe pata hai tumne lunch nhi kiya hoga. Ab pehle ye kha lo. Coffee main banati hu.

Tarika(Smiled)- As per your order ma'am.

Both the girls giggled and went into the kitchen. Tasha ws making coffee and Tarika was having her pizza.

Tarika- Tasha….tune kajal se baat ki ? kab tak aayegi wo ?

Tasha- Usey kuch kaam tha toh aa jayegi 3 bje tak.

At the same time , the door bell rang.

Tasha- Kajal hi hogi.

Tarika- Hmm…Main dekhti hu.

She put the piece of pizza in her mouth and went to open the door. It was Kajal. She welcomed her in.

Tarika- Kajal…..ho gaya tumhara kaam?

Kajal- Haan yaar ghar ka kuch kaam tha so late ho gayi.

Tarika- Arey tu late nahi hui…..Tasha jldi aa gayi. Chalo ab coffee peete hai aur phir kaam karte hai.

Meanwhile , Tasha entered with the tray of coffee. So the girls sat and enjoyed their coffee with light chit-chats. They shared their experiences after they came in CID. Kajal and Tasha shared their experience of being in relationship with Sachin and Vivek. Tarika was enjoying their talks. Soon , the clock striked 3:00.

Tarika- Let's get back to work yaar. Badi jaldi tym nikal gaya yaar.

Tasha- Haan…..tumne sabko 6 baje aane bola than a?

Tarika- Haan…..Maine socha tha ki hum sab thodi masti kar lenge. Kal se phir wahi bureau.

Kajal – Haan…..chalo phir hum hamara kaam khatam karte hai.

Soon…..the girls were busy in doing their works while talking.

Kajal- Yaar Tarika…..Kitni saari cheezein bana rahi ho….Pudding , Biryani , Sandwiches….uff !

Tarika(laughed)- First time sab mere ghar aa rahe hai….itna toh banta hai na.

Kajal- Haan haan….theek hai. Tujhe kuch bolna bekar hai.

Tarika(raising her collar)- Wo toh hai …..Tarika se panga lena kisi ke bas ki baat nahi.

Tasha- Hai…koi hai jo Tarika se bhi panga le sakta hai .

Tarika(glared at Tasha)- Kaun hai wo ?

Tasha- Abhijeet Sir…..

Tarika- Abhijeet…..wo mujhse bina wajah kyun uljhenge?

Tasha and Kajal smiled naughtily.

Kajal- Ulajh toh gaye hain…..aur tum bhi…..par baat ye hai ki abhijeet sir kuch samajh nahi rahe.

Tarika was now confused…..

Tarika- Wo sab baad mein sochenge…..pehle kaam karo.

They again engrossed in their work and they were done with it by 5:30 pm. Tarika rechecked all the things and asked Tasha and Kajal to get fresh in the guest room and she went to get fresh in her room.

Soon….everyone started coming. The first to come was Vivek followed by Abhijeet , Daya and the last to come were Freddy and Sachin. Tarika smiled and welcomed them in. Soon , she came out with colddrinks. Meanwhile ,Daya asked….

Daya- Tarika….aaj achanak se dinner ka plan kaise banaya?

Tarika(Smiled)- Aise hi Daya…..doston se milne k liye waqt toh nikalna hi padta hai na.

Abhijeet- Sahi kaha TarikaJi aapne. Ek dusre se milne ke liye koi occasion ho ye zaruri toh nahi hai.

Tarika(Smiled)- Sahi kaha Abhijeet….aur waise bhi Daya …tumhari coffee bhi toh due thi na…..ab mujhe kuch due nhi rakhna.

Daya- Arey haan…mere bajaye Abhijeet ko 2 baar coffee mil gayi. Aaj toh coffee pi kar hi jaunga.

Tarika(Smiled)- Ofcourse Daya….aaj tum coffee bina piye nahi jaoge.

Abhijeet- Aur main…..meri coffee?

Tarika(laughed)- Tumhe bhi milegi Abhijeet….zarur milegi.

All were engrossed in chatting. After a while, Tarika went in the kitchen to make coffee. Others were chatting in the living room.

Meanwhile , Daya's phone rang. He picked it up and went out if the room. He came back in 2 minutes and saw Tarika serving coffee. She handed a cup to Daya…..

Tarika- Ye lo Daya….tumhare liye special coffee.

Daya(Smiled)- Lagta hai Tarika…..meri kismet mein tumhare haath ki coffee peena likha hi nahi hai.

Tarika- Matlab?

Daya- Mujhe abhi nikalna hoga. Shayad wapas aakar tumhare haath ki coffee peene ko mil jaaye.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Daya?

Daya- Ek important case ke liye mujhe abhi nikalna hoga. Bahut important mission hai. Acp Sir ka phone tha.

Tarika- All the Best !

Daya(Smiled)- Thanks Tarika…..aur sab apna khyal rakhna. Agle Monday milte hai. (to Abhijeet)- Aur tum apna mobile on rakhna. Progress batata rahunga.

Abhijeet nodded and hugged him and wished him the luck.

Daya- Tarika…..tum sabka khyal rakhna aur apna bhi.

Tarika- Okay Daya….ofcourse main khyal rakhungi.

Daya- Theek hai…main nikalta hu.

Soon…..Daya left from there. Abhijeet was having a strange feeling with this sudden mission of Daya. And he was feeling as if something bad was gonna happen.

Tarika kept her hand on his shoulder…..

Tarika- Arey Daya mission pe gaya hai…..aa jayega. Tum pareshan mat ho.

Abhijeet looked at her wondering how she knew that he was thinking about Daya. He smiled and the others enjoyed their dinner and were wishing for their Daya Sir to be back soon.

**A/n: So…how was this chapter…? I know less AbhiRika…but still….agle chapter mein AbhiRika hi hoga.**

**Keep reading and reviewing….:D**

**Take care !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hello everyone! Here comes the new update !**

**Sorry for making you people wait for so long. Thanks to all the reviewers for reading and reviewing. Let's move to the chapter.**

Daya leaves for his mission. All others enjoyed at Tarika's place thought they were a bit sad that Daya was not with them. Abhijeet was worried. After having dinner , they all sat in the living room and were waiting for Tarika's special dessert. Sachin noticed Abhijeet and asked…

Sachin- Kya baat hai Sir aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai?

Abhijeet(tried to smile)- Kuch nahi Sachin ….bas aise hi.

Sachin(smiled)- Sir….aap achanak se Daya Sir ke jaane se pareshan hai na ?

Abhijeet was about to speak when Tarika came with bowls of pudding. She served it to all of them and said…

Tarika- Abhijeet…Daya is on mission. Uske mission pe jaane se tum kyun pareshan ho? Hamesha ki tarah is baar bhi wo jaldi hi aayega wo bhi bilkul sahi salamat.

Sachin- Haan Sir….Tarika sahi keh rahi hai. Aap chinta mat kijiye aur waise bhi Daya sir aapko updates denge hi na.

Tasha- Sir…ab aap aise pareshan rahenge toh humara kya hoga. Aur agar aap pareshan rahe toh Daya Sir hume daantenge ki humne aapka khayal nahi rakha.

Abhijeet and others smiled at tasha's comment.

Tarika- Haan…Tasha ne sahi bola. Aur sabse pehle toh wo mujhse ladega ki maine sabka khyaal nahi rakha. Mujhe specially bola usne tum sabka khyal rakhne k liye. Toh mujhe Daya se nahi ladna aur na hi uski daant khaani hai. Toh plz Cheer up Abhijeet.

Abhijeet looked at her and smiled slightly. Tarika smiled widely seeing him smile. They all enjoyed their desserts and were about to leave Tarika's home when Abhijeet called them back….

Abhijeet- Vivek aur Sachin ….tum dono Tasha aur Kajal ko chhodoge toh make sure ki wo dono safely ghar ke andar chale jaayein phir tum dono jaoge. Aur haan ….ghar pahunch ke call karna sab mujhe. Aur freddy tum bhi ghar jaake call karna mujhe.

All of them nodded as Yes. Tarika was looking at Abhijeet and by his facial expressions , she knew that he was worried about something. She decided to find out what was bothering him. She moved to Abhijeet….

Tarika- Abhijeet !

Abhijeet (looked at her )- Haan TarikaJi….kya hua ?

Tarika- Mujhe tumse baat krni hai. Rukna tum 5 minute.

Abhijeet nodded and he again instructed Sachin and Vivek and looked at them till they went out of his sight. After they left , he turned to Tarika.

Abhijeet- Haan Tarika….ab batao kya hua ?

Tarika- Andar chal ke baat krte hai.

Abhijeet nodded and they moved inside.

Abhijeet- Ab batao Tarika….koi problem hai ?

She pointed towards the sofa and asked him to sit. She too sat beside him and asked….

Tarika- Abhijeet…tum pareshan kyun ho ? Daya ke achanak jaane se ya kisi aur baat se.?

For a few seconds, Abhijeet was just looking at her and wondering how she got to know that what he is thinking. She saw him looking at her and said….

Tarika- Ab mujhe aise kya dekh rahe ho? Dost hu tumhari toh itna toh jaan hi gayi hu tumhe ki tum kab kya sochte ho. Daya ke mission se hum shocked the par ye toh hamari roz ki life hai na? Phir kyun pareshan ho?

Abhijeet finally broke his silence.

Abhijeet- Is baar mujhe darr lag raha hai Tarika. Aaj tak kabhi darr nahi laga mujhe par aaj achanak se Daya ka mission pe jaana. Acp Sir ne bhi kuch nahi kaha. Aur mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki kuch bura hone wala hai.

Tarika kept her hand on his shoulder.

Tarika- Abhijeet …..ab yahan pe tum senior ho. Agar tum aise udaas rahoge toh kaise chalega. Freddy Sir ko dekha tha ….Daya sir ne jaane ki baat kit oh kitna udaas ho gaye the. Aur tumhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki kuch bura hone wala hai…..kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet.

Abhijeet (looked at her)- Tarika….Mujhe kuch nahi pata. Bas mann ghabra raha hai. Bas yahi chahta hu ki ye waqt kat jaaye.

Tarika hold his hands and pressed them lightly….

Tarika- Kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet. Main jaanti hu tumhe intuitions ho rahe hai. Par wo hamesha sach nhi hote. Tum positive socho …negative nahi. Positive sochoge toh sab achcha hoga. Aur rahi Daya ki baat toh wo toh next Monday aa hi jaayega.

Abhijeet smiled slightly.

Abhijeet- Tarika….jiske saath tum jaisa dost ho wo kaise udaas rahega. Aur thanks mujhe samajhane aur samajhne ke liye.

Tarika(smiled)- Dost isliye hi toh hote hai. Aur tum zyada socho toh aa jaana coffee peene. Par apna mood kharab mat karna. Varna Daya kahega ki maine sabka khayal nahi rakha.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Main dekhunga ki Daya kaise tumse kuch kehta hai. Aur haan nahi sochunga. Par tum apna khayal rakhna. Aur koi problem ho toh call karna.

Tarika(smiled)- Okay …main khayal tum abhi ghar jaake mujhe call karoge aur zyada pareshan nahi hoge.

Abhijeet(bowed his head)- Aapko hukum sir-aankhon par.

This made Tarika laughed and he smiled his genuine and cute smile on seeing her laugh. Tarika nnoticed him smiling…

Tarika- Thank God tumne smilekiya.

Abhijeet- Ye smile tumhari wajah se hai. Thanks a lot Tarika.

Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet – Chalo ab main chalta hu. Tum darwaza band karo.

Abhijeet moved out and Tarika locked the main gate. After making sure that Tarika was safe inside, he moved to his home with a small n cute smile on his face remembering Tarika's words and smile.

**A/n: A new update…I know short hai . But as I promised…..more of AbhiRika.**

**Now…..what's happened to Abhijeet? Is something bad really gonna happen?**

**To know more…Stay tuned.**

**Plz read and review !**

**Take care !**


End file.
